Cry Little Brother
by White Rose Archer
Summary: Songfic to Cry Little Sister. A month after Sess dies, Inu decides to join him. Sequel to O Dearest Brother. Rated for suicide. NOT INCEST!!!!! FOR RA'S SAKE NOT INCEST!!!!!


[Just had to add a sequel. Well, it's kind of an add-on the the epilouge. Doubles as a song fic. R&R.  
  
"talking"  
  
'thoughts'  
  
*lyrics*  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. I simply own the plot. I own nothing else.]  
  
________________________________________________________________  
  
*Last fire will rise   
  
behind those eyes.   
  
Black house will rock,   
  
blind boys don't lie.*  
  
"How is he?," the monk asked Kagome.  
  
  
  
"I don't know.," the school girl said looking up at the hanyou again. It had been a month since Sesshomaru's death and Inuyasha could be found sitting in a tree looking at the ground. He hadn't eaten in days, it was starting to show by the way he fought. His eyes had even toned down a bit so they were more of a maize color. His skin was paler than usual. Even his hair, which was normally a mess, was losing itself to his depression.  
  
*Immortal fear   
  
that voice so clear.   
  
Through broken walls,   
  
that scream I hear.*  
  
He didn't know what had happened. A few monthes, if Inuyasha hadn't heard Sesshomaru's last words, he'd be doing cartwheels in the grass. But he had heard his brother and didn't know what he could do. He felt the tears coming again. He couldn't keep crying like this. Everyone had been trying to help him. Miroku was acting more like a brother than a friend and Sango and Kagome just told him to let it out. Even Shippo wasn't bothering him as much. 'It wouldn't make a difference,' the hanyou thought bitterly. 'After tonite, I'll be free.   
  
*Cry, little sister.   
  
Come, come to your brother.   
  
Unchain me sister,   
  
love is with your brother.*  
  
'What are you doing? You can't die. You're married to Kagome,' a thought rang out in his mind. 'She'll cope,' said his colder thoughts. 'It's tonite,' was his final thought before allowing the dull gold to drip down his eyes like a wax candle.  
  
*Blue masquerade,   
  
strangers look up.   
  
When will they learn   
  
this loneliness?*  
  
To make a long story short, night came. The crickets chirped a relaxing serenade to replace the birds melody. The night stars glittering on the grass setting just the scene for a romance. What was about to happen, however, was the exact opposite. The cresent moon shone onto the hanyou's eyes. It was midnight and he had just finihsed writing his away note which went something like this.  
  
*Temptation heat   
  
beats like a drum.   
  
Deep in your veins,   
  
I will not lie to*   
  
My friends,  
  
I leave you tonite to join my brother. By the time you find this, I will be gone. Do not weep for me as I am in a beatiful place with my brother. Remain strong and do not follow. I will see you all again someday and we can all live on the other side.  
  
Yours in memory,  
  
Inuyasha  
  
*little sister   
  
Come, come to your brother.   
  
Unchain me sister,   
  
love is with your brother.*   
  
He felt the tears coing as he set the note on Kagome's hand and lightly kissed her cheek. Inuyasha left to the cherry tree he was sitting in the very day. He took a single object from a hollow hole in the tree. It was a wepon he had heard of many times from Kagome. He had brought one back with him one time but never thought he'd have a use for it. That object was a gun.  
  
*My Shangri-la,   
  
I can't forget.   
  
Why you were mine,   
  
I need you now.*   
  
"I'm sorry, but I can't take it anymore," he whispered to no one in particular. He held the object to his head and felt teh tears running down his face again. " I END IT NOW!!!," he screamed beofre pulling the trigger.  
  
*Cry, little sister.   
  
Come, come to your brother.   
  
Unchain me sister,   
  
love is with your brother.*   
  
Blood ran form the sides of his head as his eyes went limp. He fell to the ground. The grey hair was now stained red. He didn't fight for life to be with him and allowed himself to slip away peacefully. He didn't expect Kagome to come running up to him. "Inuyasha!!!!!," her voice peirced the night as the gun did his head.  
  
*Cry, little sister.   
  
Come, come to your brother.   
  
Unchain me sister,   
  
love is with your brother.*  
  
"K-Kagome, I couldn't take it anymore," he whispered. He felt a pressure on his lips beofre he gave out and all life left him. Kagome's tears fell on his face.  
  
'He's in a better place now," she reminded herself. 'He's with his brother, and soon I'll be there with him. Until then, I'll protect the shikon jewel with my life.'  
  
*Why don't you   
  
Cry, little sister. *  
  
[That was the most angsty thing I've ever written. It tops O Dearest Brother in my opinion.  
  
Inuyasha: *gets up* IT'S GONNA TAKE WEEKS TO GET THIS FOOD COLORING OUT!!!!  
  
Kaze: Would you rather I had killed you off for real?  
  
Inuyasha: 0_0; No thanks.  
  
Kaze: R&R. And I know Inuyasha isn't a girl but this is more of a sibling song than Brother in Arms.] 


End file.
